L'interview d'Emma
by BobMarley07Be
Summary: Ayant réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de venir interviewer la cousine de Harry, Rita Skeeter à ressorti sa plume à papote. Cependant, Harry a encore bien présent dans son souvenir les idioties qu'elle avait pu débiter lors de la Coupe de Feu...


Lorsque le chapitre Gryffondor vs Serpentard est paru, Bachelor49 s'est demandé à quoi aurait pu ressembler l'interview d'Emma par une Rita interrompue par Harry.

Voici ce que ça aurait pu donner...

Il est bien évident que le monde magique appartient à la grande Jo.

* * *

Elle venait d'arriver devant la grille du parc et le château, majestueux, se profilait plus loin.

Elle s'avança lentement et parvint devant la lourde porte de chêne.

Elle frappa le heurtoir et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Grand Hall, au milieu duquel se tenait McGonagall.

- Bonjour, madame la directrice.

- Bonjour, Miss Skeeter.

- Notre directeur à obtenu une autorisation spéciale et je suis venue interviewer, Miss Potter, la jeune prodige du Quidditch.

- J'ai reçu, en effet, des instructions pour vous laisser interviewer cette jeune élève. Cependant, afin d'être certaine que tout se déroulera dans les règles, je ne permettrai pas que vous vous retrouviez seule avec elle. Son cousin sera également présent.

Le mine de Skeeter sembla s'éclairer. Peut-être allait-elle pouvoir faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Pour le même prix, elle allait interroger le survivant.

Elle se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch afin d'assister à la rencontre opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Elle irait retrouver la Jeune Emma dans les vestiaires, ensuite.

La victoire avait été époustouflante. Gryffondor venait de pulvériser l'équipe de Poufsouffle 630 à 230.

Lentement, Rita Skeeter descendit vers le terrain et plus précisément vers les vestiaires.

Harry, prévenu de son arrivée par la directrice, la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Discrètement, il lui emboîta le pas, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans les vestiaires, Harry l'y suivit et quand elle s'approcha d'Emma, Harry enleva sa cape et se campa devant la journaliste.

- Ne venez pas encore raconter vos fadaises, tonna-t-il. Je vous aurai à l'œil pendant votre interview et ne vous imaginez surtout pas que je vous laisserai écrire n'importe quoi. Cette fois, ce n'est pas la Coupe de Feu ! Je sais ce que vous pouvez raconter comme mensonges et je vous en empêcherai !

- Bien, répondit-elle. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir commencer.

Elle sortit un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déposa à côté d'elle et le déroula. Elle sortit une plume qu'elle trempa dans un petit encrier qu'elle avait également sorti de son sac et la déposa sur le parchemin.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune adolescente.

- Je m'appelle Emma Potter.

- Miss Potter, êtes-vous vraiment la cousine du survivant ?

Alors qu'Emma ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Harry intervint.

- Vous êtes ici pour poser des questions sur son match de Quidditch et pas sur sa vie privée. Si vous avez des questions de ce genre, posez-les moi !

La mine de Rita s'allongea, mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Où avez-vous appris à jouer au Quidditch et surtout qui vous a appris cette feinte ?

- J'ai appris à jouer ici, grâce à mon cousin. Cette feinte ? Hé bien, personne ne me l'a apprise. Elle m'est venue lors du premier match. Je voulais gagner à tout prix.

Pendant ce temps, la plume à papote faisait son travail, transformant les réponses d'Emma en un dialogue n'ayant rien à voir avec l'interview.

On pouvait y lire :

_Emma Potter, cousine non avérée du survivant, dont personne ne connaît les origines, probablement moldues, est une petite fille pétillante dont les yeux reflètent une enfance pas très gaie._

Lorsque Harry lut ce début d'article et ne put s'empêcher de grincer.

- Si c'est cela que vous appelez une interview sur sa prestation au Quidditch, je n'ai pas encore lu un mot concernant ce sport. Je vous préviens, faites attention…

- Monsieur Potter, dit-elle, j'ai besoin de certains renseignements que vous refusez de me donner.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour inventer ce que vous ignorez. Au moins, une fois dans votre vie, tâchez d'être objective et honnête…

- Si vous voulez que je sois objective, donnez-moi des renseignements.

- Miss Skeeter, je sais ce que vous avez fait des renseignements que je vous ai donné lors de la Coupe de Feu. Vous avez écrit n'importe quoi pour vous faire mousser !

- Puis-je connaître votre véritable nom, Miss ?

- Mon nom est Emma Dursley et je suis vraiment la cousine de Harry.

- Dursley ? N'est-ce pas la famille dans laquelle il a passé son enfance ?

- En effet, et nous avons été proche l'un de l'autre jusqu'à notre séparation.

- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus long, là-dessus ?

- Non Miss Skeeter, intervint Harry. C'est une affaire familiale privée qui ne concerne pas le Quidditch et qui ne vous concerne pas, non plus.

_On peut facilement comprendre pourquoi son enfance a pu être aussi difficile. Les maigres renseignements qu'a pu glaner votre si brillante journaliste nous laissent à pense qu'elle aurait pu être enlevée voire qu'elle aurait simplement fait une fugue._

- Une fugue à cinq ans et demi, vous divaguez, grinça Harry. Maintenant, vous ordonnez à votre plume d'écrire des choses sensées où je vais la faire cesser ses stupidités.

- Cette plume n'obéit qu'à moi et pour ne pourrez pas la faire cesser. Un sortilège l'empêche de recevoir d'autres instructions que les miennes.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un objet que la journaliste détailla avec interrogation.

- Quel est cet objet étrange ?

- C'est un objet qu'utilisent les Moldus, et je dois dire qu'il est assez intéressant. Il arrive à se jouer de certains sortilèges. Astucieux, n'est-ce pas…

Pendant ce temps la plume continuait d'écrire.

_Enfin une information valable permet à votre dévouée Rita d'infirmer la thèse de la fugue puisqu'il semblerait qu'ils soient séparés depuis six ans._

- Je vous avertis une dernière fois, Miss Skeeter. Faites cesser votre plume ou je la stoppe moi-même !

Rita Skeeter toisait Harry d'un air triomphateur, sûre et certaine qu'il ne pourrait arrêter sa chère plume à papote.

- Vous l'aurez voulu !

D'un geste habile et d'une agilité rare, de sa main droite, il découpa la plume en une bonne douzaine de tronçons. En effet, l'objet qu'il tenait en main et qu'elle ne connaissait pas était simplement une paire de ciseaux.

Tous les sortilèges empêchant de donner des ordres à la plume ne l'empêcheraient pas d'agir. Il pourrait facilement trancher dans le vif du sujet !

Lorsque les tronçons de la plume s'écroulèrent, inertes, sur le parchemin, Harry s'employa à découper ce dernier en lamelles plus ou moins fines, puis chaque lamelle en petits tronçons ! Tout cela sous les yeux horrifiés de la journaliste, trop hébétée pour réagir à temps.

Dès qu'il eut tout débité en petits carrés, Harry déposa dans une corbeille, le parchemin et la plume, mélangea le tout 'façon puzzle' et lança un sort qui y mit le feu.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'exclama Rita horrifiée.

- Je viens de vous condamner à utiliser la bonne vieille méthode qui consiste à poser une question et noter la réponse fournie.

- Des années de travail réduites à néant. Il m'a fallu des années pour obtenir d'elle ce que je voulais.

- Je dirais plutôt que je viens de mettre un terme à des années de mensonges, ajouta Harry de manière théâtrale.

A ce moment-là, Hermione vint les rejoindre.

- Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda-t-elle le regard inquisiteur.

- Un affreux accident vient de se produire, ma princesse. Je n'ai eu que le temps de mettre tout ça dans la corbeille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en indiquant du regard la corbeille encore fumante.

- Oh ! C'est triste, fit Hermione un faux air désolé sur le visage. C'est comme certains scarabées, parfois on marche dessus et on les écrase accidentellement.

La journaliste devint rouge, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle avait compris ce qu'Hermione voulait lui dire. Elle la dénoncerait au Ministère comme Animagus non déclaré et c'en serait fini de sa belle carrière et de ses scoops tonitruants.

- Vous avez vu le match, ajouta encore Harry. Faites travailler votre mémoire afin qu'elle soit fidèle et basez votre article dessus.

Le reste de l'interview se passa donc de manière normale.

Deux jours plus tard, on pouvait lire dans la Gazette du Sorcier :

_Poudlard, Onze février 1998._

_La cousine du survivant est en effet une joueuse exceptionnelle de Quidditch._

_Contrairement à ce qui a été dit, c'est une petite fille simple qui a fait connaissance avec la magie peu de temps avant son entrée à Poudlard. Elle ne connaissait donc pas le Quidditch et ne savait même pas que certains balais pouvaient voler._

_Toujours est-il que son cousin, après l'avoir observée et entraînée personnellement, lui a offert un Eclair de Feu qu'elle le manie avec une souplesse hors du commun._

_Rien que lors de son échauffement, j'ai pu personnellement voir la figure qu'elle avait effectué lors de son premier match et je dois dire qu'elle est tout à fait à l'aise dans ce mouvement._

_Elle nous a d'ailleurs confié à ce sujet que c'était dû à son envie de gagner qui devait, reconnaissons-le, être bien supérieure à celle de son adversaire et qu'elle n'a pas vraiment réfléchi. Je cite : « Il m'a semblé à ce moment-là que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et je l'ai fait ! »_

_Elle est sûre d'elle, nul ne peut en douter._

_De plus, elle a un sens inné du jeu. Elle a entraîné l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle à sa suite dans des poursuites inutiles à la recherche d'un Vif d'Or fantôme._

_Elle est donc une des actrices de la victoire écrasante de son équipe._

_Il ne me reste qu'à lui souhaiter beaucoup de chance pour la suite._

_Rita Skeeter._

_Envoyée spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier._

Hermione eut un large sourire à la lecture de cet article et tendit le journal à Harry.

- Tu vois, dit-elle, quand on sait s'y prendre… Je dirais que quand on parle de scarabées avec Rita Skeeter, ils deviennent des animaux magiques qui facilitent la compréhension, conclut-elle avec un regard diabolique.

Harry ne répondit pas et lui fit un franc sourire. Elle était si intelligente…


End file.
